Twilight remake
by Silvient
Summary: The story of a added werewolf girl.


Twilight remake By: Melanie Gallie

Who

"Hey Melanie are you done yet?" Embry called from his usual place on the sofa.

"Not yet you dope head!" I replied.

"Weall hurry it up! Jake and Quil are waiting for us! And be careful cause it's icy out!" He screeched again.

"Oh you freaking freak!" I said as I pulled on my last boot and slipped out the door after him.

I'm 5'3, I have blonde hair and pale green eyes. The eyes of frozen ice. Of my hatred for my pain. For my life. I am the only one in La Push with blonde hair. Everyone else looks native. Me...I stand alone! I always wear black clothing to show how much I hate life. My only friends belong to my brother.

"Hey Jakey, Heya Quilly! How ya guys doing?" I asked when I tightly slipped my ass between Jacob and Quil.

"We're good! Man you look excepionally dark today! Whats the occasion?" Quil asked sarcastically.

"Oh well you see today's the day I return to the gates of doom!" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well good luck cause that...what's her name again?" Jake asked.

"I think its Rebecca or something!" Replied Quil.

"Oh yeah that's her name! Anyway she said shes getting ya!"

"HA HA HA! I'd like to see her take me down!" I laughed.

Rebecca was the biggest slut to live. She was a big assed posser who was so stupid she failed everything she tried.

"I cant believe school went by so damn quick!" Jake said as we walked to his garage.

"I know!" Me, Quil and Embry said at the exact same time.

As everyone slipped into the garage I was alone outside and a bird flew over my head and pooped.

"HA hey guys a bird just shit in my pocket!" I laughed hysterically.

"Hey now you've got a pocket of luck!" Billy said as he reeled his wheelchair into view.

"You got a phone call Mel. It's your father...You should take it!" He went on as he forced the phone into my hand.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Mel. I need you home right now!" Replied an unidentified voice that wasnt my fathers.

"Who is this?" I asked in a tone the made the boys jump.

"Why does it matter?" The unidentified voice replied.

"It matters because I was just about to help my buddy you dumb ass!"

"Well I guess its a shame that I disturbed you but I-"

"I dont give a shit what you need! Who are you? And why are you at my house?" I replied not quiet letting him finish.

"Come home and I'll explain!" The voice said irritated.

"Fine but I swear if you screw with me you'll be sorry. And if you laid one hand on my father I'll chop your freaking head off and use it as a foot stool!"

"I'll be seeing you soon!" He hung up afterwards.

"Mel?" Embry asked. "Who exactually was that?"

"Honestally Embr's I have no frikking clue! But he's at our house and I gotta go see what's up! I'll catch you guys later!"

Unexpected

"Dad?" I screeched as I bolted through the door of my house.

"Dad?" I screeched again.

"Relax hun I'm in here!" He replied as I squeeled around the corner of our kitched right into the living room.

"Dad some shit head called Billy's and Jake's pretending to be you and said I needed to come home!"

"That shit head is me!" Said a voice from behind me.

I turned around on my heels so fast I lost my balance and tumbled into his arms.

"Wow easy there beautiful!" He said.

"Excuse me?!" I said more then irittated. "What the hell did you just say?" I went on.

"I said easy there beautiful!" The man said again.

"Watch what you say unless you wanna lose your too perfect face you ass hole!" I said. My teeth clenched shut refusing to reopen.

"Ah so she is fisty!" The man said again.

I lifted my already closed hand and punched him hard in the face. He didn't move like I didn't punch him at all. I looked at my hand already swollen and purple and laughed.

"I'm sorry for not intruducing myself." The man said.

"My name is Sam!" He went on.

"I don't know how to put this so ill just spit it out! You are turning into a werewolf!"

"Excuse me?" I asked half breathed.

"I said your-"

"I know what you said! I ain't freaking deaf!"

So as he explained I calmly munched on a bag of pretzels trying to take in every word said by him and a few other guys...friends of his...so called werewolves.

Beach

"So your the famous Bella?" I asked half hearted.

"Yes. And may I ask who you are?" Bella replied.

"The name's Melanie. And once upon a time long ago me and you were play mates! Remeber little miss Sophie? My prefect little barbie?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh! I totally remeber you!" She replied.

"So hows your life in Forks working out?" I asked hopeful.

"Just fine!." She replied a little too sweet.

"Het Bella wanna go for a walk?" Asked Jake in his cute hopeful voice.

"Just remeber that I'm you girlfriend Jake!" I said almost heart brocken that he asked her to walk and not me.

"Of course ill remeber!" Said Jake in a tone that made my heart break even more.

As I watched Jake walk Bella down the beach my heart broke even more that he didnt even turn to look at me. I think Quil saw because he started a conversation with me almost unwillingly.

"Hey so who ended up at your place anyway?" Quil asked.

"Oh just one of dad's friends. He wanted me to cook my so called famous lasanguna!" I lied. I hated lieing to my friends. Even if they didn't actually belong to me. It hurt so bad so I changed the subject.

"So Quil would you like to go for a walk with me?" I asked distracted.

"Sure...But not to get back at Jake but because I wanna!" He said.

"Kay!" I replied.

We both got up off the log and walked down the beach half touching.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Quilly anything!" I replied back into reality wondering what he wanted to know.

"Why Jacob?" He asked. Very doubtful that I would answer.

"What do you mean?" I questioned him.

"I mean why did you ask him out when I was routing for you to ask me!"

I stared at him unbeliving the words that just popped out of his mouth.

"Quil I never knew you liked me!"

"Of course you wouldn't have known! All you do is read and glare at Jacob whenever you have a chance!" I stared at him half hearted. He went on.

"I loved you the first moment I laied eyes on you! I cared about you! I still do. I just don't understand why you chose him over me. I guess I never showed you signs of my love towards you. But thats only because I didn't know how to show affection toward the most beautiful girl I know!"

I stopped walking.

"Quil I never asked him. He asked me! He was the first guy to ever ask me out! And I wasn't stareing at just him! I stared at you too! I loved you too Quil. I was just afraid. I still do love you Quil! But i'm with him and I can't pretty well-"

He took me in a huge hug that took my breath away.

I looked up at him, blushing. I knew that if I kissed him it would ruin my life. It would ruin everything. But when I looked around nobody was there. Nobody was in sight. We were very far from the fire. So I said.

"If I do this you have to keep it a secret and not tell a soul! Not as long as we both shall live! Promise." I said.

"I promise! I swear on everything I love that I shall-"

To stop him from blabbing I pressed my lips to his.

When we departed our lips I felt terrible. I felt regret. I took off at an unbeatable speed with tears pouring left right and center.

Formation

I was running on four legs.

Four legs? I only had two! I looked down to recalculate and sure enough I had four legs.

What was I? I looked in the ocean water and saw a deamon stareing back.

It was true I was a werewolf. I didn't understand. I heard voices in my head! The voices said things that I understood.

'We have to find her!' I reconized the voice. The voice belonged to Sam.

'Sam where do you think she is?' Came another voice.

'Her father said she went to the beach' came another.

'I'm not at the beach!' I thought.

'Melanie open your eyes and look at the scenerie! Thats the only way we can find you!' Said Sam.

I opened my eyes. I was surrounded by trees. There was one large rock. I reconized where I was imedentally. I was at my favourite get away place.

A few minutes passed I must have fallen asleep because towering over me like a giant was a big chocolate brown wolf with two other wolves standing tall and strong behind it. I got up and stood in a protective position.

'Relax beautiful! Its me Sam, Paul and-'

'How do I become human again?' I asked abruplty interupting Sam.

'You half to calm down. You also have to want to change back!' Replied Sam.

I did. But when I changed back I was nude. I looked at Sam and his friends and they were nude too only they were putting pants on.

"Where did you get pants?" I asked covering my private parts. Embarassed.

"Simple we attatched our clothes to our legs." Replied a guy who must have been Paul.

"I'm a monster." I said.

"No your not...Your one of us!" Said Sam.

What exactually are you?" I asked hopeful for a explanation that made better sense then 'Your a werewolf!'

"I already told you!" Replied Sam. "Lets get you home and dressed!" He finished.

Time

"Damnit Melanie!" Embry said with his eyes on what was left on my plate.

"What?" I asked.

"Your on your fourth plate! I thought you were very cautious about what you ate! If you keep it up your gonna get as fat as a pork belly pig!"

"Screw you Embr's! I'm hungry as hell!" I screamed.

"Whatever! So why'd you leave me Jake and Embry at the beach anyway? You were walking with Quil then he came running saying you took off running and crieing!" He said. "Did he kiss ya? You know he loves you!"

"Shut your dirty mouth you dumb piece of shit!" I swore and dad looked at me.

"Melanie whats wrong? Are you and Jake at a hard part in your relationship?"

"Dad I dont think Jakey likes me anymore!"

"Why would you say that?" Embry asked.

"Because he took off with that Bella girl and he didnt even bother to call and see if I was okay!" I said as I cleaned off my plate and walked out the front door.

"Where are you going Mel?" Called Embry and dad after me.

"I'm going to find time!" I hollered back.

It was a few minutes till I arrived on Sam's poarch. Its hard to believe it was only three or four hours since I was here last.

KNOCK KNOCK. I knocked on his door. Emily answered. Sams girlfriend. A beautiful girl with a scar that Sam gave her on the side of her face one day he took a hissy fit and changed a little too close to her.

"Emily." I said. Tears rolling down my cheeks. "I need time!" I went on.

"We all need time. But since your the only female and you dont age you get all the time in the world! Come in!"

I went in. Their house was beautiful. They had a ton of beautiful furniture and tons of beautiful colors.

"Hey Mel!" Paul said.

"Hey Paul!" I replied.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I dont know!" I admitted.

He took me in his arms.

Run away

"I can't go home!" I said randomly that night as I slept beside Paul on the floor.

"Why not?" He asked sweetly.

"I wont be able to face anyone!" I admitted.

"Then you can stay here for a while." Sam said from the doorway.

"Thanks Sam." I got up and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to miss everyone though!" I said.

"Of course your going to miss everyone Mel!" Replied Paul. "They all love you and you love them all back!"

"What do you mean your not coming home?" Asked Embry on the phone the very next day.

"I mean I am too pissed to face you and my ex boyfriend! I can't face Quil right now anyway! I still love you guys! Don't get me wrong. I just have a llittle too much stuff to deal with in the enviroment!" I explained.

"Oh sure you do! And you know that if I tell Jake you broke up with him you'll break his heart!"

"Hmmm...Well I guess we'll be even then!" I said as I abruptly hung up the phone.

Brocken

"Jake I'm sorry! I know I made a mistake. But you broke my heart! I'm going to see Bella rather you like it or not you selfish pig!" I screamed in his face.

I saw the brockeness in his eyes and felt bad.

I wrapped my arms around him and talked into his chest.

"I'm sorry Jake. I didn't mean it!"

"I know and I'm sorry I took off with Bella and didn't offer you to go with us! I love you so much. I didn't realize I hurt you so much. I missed you."

"I missed you too!" I said as I unwrapped my arms and got into my car.

"I'll see you soon Jake!" I said as I speed off. Too confuse and brocked to concentrate I drove right into a tree. Flew through the windshield and blacked out.

When I woke up I was in the hospital with Dr. Fangs hanging over me dabbing at a wound I had on my forehead.

"What happpened?" I asked too confused to hear his words.

All I could see was his lips moving too fast to read them.

I looked around the room and saw nobody.

I looked at myself and I was covered in bandages.

My ears stopped rining in time to ask "Where am I?"

"My dear your in the hospital. You got in a car accident. You'll be just fine though. Just rest a few days."

"Where is everyone? They do know where I am right?" I asked still confused.

"They are all in the waiting room. Yes dear they know where you are." He replied in a tone that sounded like he was anxious for me to shut up.

"Can you send them in?" I asked very hopeful.

"Of course I can!" He replied as he flew out the door and returned within seconds with my family and friends. Bella was present.

"Oh my gosh Melanie I never ment to make you feel like I was stealing Jacob! I am so so so sorry!" She said apologetically.

"I know that know Bella! Please stop squeeling! MY ears are ringing." I said in pain.

"i'm sorry!" she said more quietly.

"Im brocken now!" I said randomly.

Everyone said what they had and dissapered after a time that seemed to stretch forever.

Forever

Well I guess this is the end. I thought.

All forever. Forever and all.

I was the only female werewolf alive.

The only blonde.

The only one that was madly in love with two people I was afraid to go around.

The only one who quit school and stayed how with her father to help keep herself away from her brother and the ones she loved.

One of many who felf bad for Bella leaving Charlie. But also the only one who understood why. She was being hunted.

I hate vampires. Well I dont hate them they just drive me crazy! And man do they stink!

Anyway I am off to the vampires crypt to deliver Bella's birthdat present! So until next time when forever will be a good forever other then a sad forever!

But forever is not quiet over until the day I die! And when that day comes I will have lived a good life and I would have a good forever.


End file.
